


Basement boy

by HerMagicalWays



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom, The Umbrella Academy (TV), Umbrella Academy
Genre: Allison Hargreeves - Freeform, Crossover, Gay, Jane Hopper - Freeform, Jonathan Byers - Freeform, LGBT, Love, M/M, Ship, Soulmates, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Vanya Hargreeves - Freeform, chef hopper - Freeform, dustin henderson - Freeform, eleven - Freeform, five hargreeves - Freeform, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, max mayfield - Freeform, mike wheeler - Freeform, will byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMagicalWays/pseuds/HerMagicalWays
Relationships: Five Hargreeves/Mike Wheeler, Mike Wheeler/Five Hargreeves
Kudos: 28





	Basement boy

It was nothing more for the Wheelers family having a family dinner. Its rare for Mr. Wheeler to have a meal with his family him staying the night at the office. Karen made a special meals green beans casserole, mac and cheese with crust, chickens and others tasty things, when everybody was done eating, Mike looks making sure no one in the room as he goes down the table where he had an extra plate filled with food. He goes to the kitchen and poured orange juice and fleets to the basement. He tiptoe the stairs making squeaky noises there a boy around Mike’s age Five analyze a Star Wars ship. “ Here I think you’re gonna like my mom’s Mac and cheese... “ Mike said, as he place the meal and drink on the coffee table. Five teleports getting a sip of orange juice a soup full of Mac and cheese. “ Not bad... “ Five said, “ That’s the coolest thing I have seen. “ he said impress Mike sat on the couch next the school uniform boy Five blushes not realizing how close Mike was to his face. He’s not gonna lie having a little crush on him. Since they met where Mike was getting chase by his local bullies. Five appears the right time a void scaring off Troy and James they became close, him being the only one knows that Five isn’t from this time. Telling Mike that the Star Wars franchise becoming totally shit, the boys said goodnight to each other.Five landed his head on the pillow Mike made him a fort to keep protected that Mike joked. Five had a grin on his face thinking about it. How would his father reacted if he found out his son wanting to kiss nerdy boy named Mike. Well three of his sons Five caught his two brothers Klaus and Ben smudging in the place where there were no camera creeping on them. He didn’t says a word not wanting what they had. Five is fluid about his sexuality he doesn’t care what genders. He always care about comfort rather what’s in someone’s pants that’s why he was around Vanya lot. He did had a crush on her but felt gross, not intersecting with people that isn’t family. That’s when he got lost in 1983 and come face to face with someone else then his father and siblings. Mike Wheeler, it’s love at first sight.


End file.
